carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Home Alone
'Home Alone '''is the fourteenth episode in the fifth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the ninety-ninth episode overall. Plot On the vacant terran main base, the camera zooms toward the bunker at the entrance. Inside the bunker, three marines including Sgt. Patches are preparing for the "vacation." When Patches exits the bunker late, he found that the medivac dropship is already departed, leaving him alone on the base. Sadly drooped, he returns to the bunker, but having a [[The True Meaning of StarCraft|Christmas'' spirit]], he grabs the box of decorations and erects the Christmas tree before putting on ornaments. He hangs Christmas socks for himself, Crackhead and Medivac Pilot (termed as "Pilot Medic Medic Girl"). However, his decoration is interrupted when he found lone Bob the Ragelot in winter clothes preparing for the battle, much to his astonishment. When Bob uses the binoculars, he spotted three marines inside the bunker as silhouettes, which are actually a shadow of cardboard marines operated by Sgt. Patches. From this time, The classical music,"Variation of the Sugar Plum Fairy" cues as how the Sgt. Patches hoaxes Bob. As he successfully distracted the zealot, Patches burrows the widow mine underneath the snow, lowers one of the supply depots, and lifts the barracks off in one-button press. Bob takes a peek in the bunker to see fake silhouettes. He is angered upon the decoy and breaks into the window glass to attack Patches. Sgt. Patches runs out of the bunker and raises the supply depot in good timing to make Bob collide with it. The zealot runs to the right side as four more depots are blocking him. However, it eventually leads him to the burrowed widow mine which gives him a sentinel missile. Taking damage, Bob continues to run after fleeing Sgt. Patches. The marine throws a rock towards the button, landing the barracks onto the zealot. But, Bob doesn't surrender as he slices the barracks off. Patches uses the remaining supply depot to catapult him back to the bunker and presses another red button. The zealot cuts the door through for a second entry. He notices the alarming screen ready for "salvaging" and the marine waving him goodbye. The effect makes the bunker compressed instantly, trapping Bob inside. Characters * Sgt. Patches * Marines * Bob the Ragelot * Medivac dropship * Widow mine * Hellion (as toy car) * Crackhead (mentioned) * Medivac Pilot (mentioned) Trivia * This is the fourth Christmas-themed episode since "A StarCrafts Carol" on Season 3 aired on December 2014, as the particular episode was not created for December 2015 due to having ''BroodWar-''themed Season 4. * ''CarBot Animations' ''logo beep is replaced by jingle bells' sound effect to indicate Christmas-special episode. * This is the first use of snow background on different environment, such as space platform. * Medivac Pilot is now coined as "Medic Pilot Pilot Girl" officially by ''CarBot Animations. * This is the second episode to feature the battle between Sgt. Patches and Bob the Ragelot, as they had been fighting in "Burning Tide" episodes, not counting "Alliance". * Technically, Sgt. Patches isn't alone because another terran unit widow mine is present. * Bob's winter clothes are disappeared when he goes near the bunker. * Sgt. Patches plays with a hellion toy car like Derpfestor did in "A Hellion of a Harass". * Widow mine would have killed Bob with a powerful sentinel missile in one hit. *Background music used: **''Variation of the Sugar Plum Fairy'' by Peter Ilynch Tchaikovsky In-game References * Salvaging is used in terran bunkers, removes the bunker from the battlefield and returns 75% of its mineral and vespene gas cost. The bunker cannot be salvaged once the terran units are still inside, but it can whenever a non-terran unit zealot is inside it, otherwise. Cultural references * The episode and its title spoofs 1990 Christmas-themed family comedy film ''Home Alone ''with the following famous scenes: ** Sgt. Patches is left behind by accident as the medivac dropship flies away, like what Kevin happened when his family left to Paris in hurry due to reset clocks. ** Sgt. Patches uses cardboard characters and motion equipment for moving silhouettes through window to deceit an intruder Bob the Ragelot, similar to Kevin's strategy in fooling Harry (played by Bob the Ragelot due to similar outfit) and Marv. ** Sgt. Patches sets up booby traps, snaring Bob through them. This is the central plot of ''Home Alone ''movie where Kevin's traps were successful. * Bob using his psi blades to cut the door in circle is a reference to 1999 space opera film ''Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace ''where Qui-Gon tries to enter the main bridge's blast door using his lightsaber. Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Holiday Special Episodes Category:Terran Episodes